beast_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Panther
Shadow Panther is Lieutenant of the Predacons, Megatron's prodigy of a daughter, and a really tough Femme Fatale. Although, she's a real big mystery when it comes to her affections to Cheetor. History Write the first section of your page here. Appearance Robot mode Her robot form is a drop-dead gorgeous teenaged female humanoid robot colored black and shining silver. The panther's hind legs shifted into the fembot's legs with the feet shifting into high heel feet, with the toes pointing out claws. Her arms were silver and black with armguards and her hands had hand guards with two spikes sticking out on top. The front legs moved into the back, but instead of crossing, they were positioned with the paws pointing upward and parallel from each other on her back. The panther head was placed on her right shoulder while the part with the tail was placed on her left shoulder, with the tail curled up like a whip. Her upper torso, from neck to pelvis, looked like a sexy one piece bathing suit; her breast plate had two silver claw marks on each breast. Her face was silver, and had black coil-looking hair that was thrown back and came down to the top part of her shoulder blades. On her face, she had a kitten nose, two black stripes on both of her cheeks, and a cat mask structure, and her eyes were red. Beast mode Her beast form is a black panther and later becomes a mechanical Transmetal black panther and later becomes a Transmetal 2 black panther. Human mode Her human form, she is Egyptian, appearing around the age of sixteen, with silky long black hair, and had fierce sea blue eyes. She has a perfect body and was very well proportioned, with milky white skin. She also have a small black panther tattooed on her right cheek. She wears a black spaghetti strap shirt, that exposes her midriff and her back. Skin tight black jeans, and a white baggy jacket with a panther illustration sewn into the back. Vehicle mode Her Vehicle mode is the same as Cheetor's vehicle mode with two rocket boosters that can be flipped and extended out of the panther torso, plus her tail rotates 180 degrees to provide a stabilizer fin. Personality Shadow Panther is the polar opposite of Foxfire. She has the optimum qualities of a villain, and she is cunning, deceitful, immoral, sadistic and unremorseful. The two almost never get along well, except when Shadow Panther tricks Foxfire into thinking she's being nice. Shadow Panther is constantly trying to, in some way, do away with Foxfire, first with getting her arrested and then trying to get her T-cog removed by Bishop. Shadow Panther loves fighting both Foxfire and Wind-Rider, and rubbing the fact that she is stronger in both their faces. Both Foxfire and Shadow Panther have a strong rivalry with one another. She has a very sarcastic sense of humor and always hurts Foxfire's feelings. Shadow Panther is also quite pretty, and she knows it and uses it to her advantage when around boys. This is notified when she developed a crush on Cheetor upon meeting him and tried to gain his attention and affection, but this could also have been a ploy in further isolating Foxfire. However, she is not devoid of a moral code, as she comes to realize Megatron's bigger plan. Skills/Abilties Her Transmetal 2 ability is hypnosis in a seduction style but it only works on males, especially Cheetor. 'Relationships' Allies/Predacons Megatron Enemies/Maximals Foxfire Shadow Panther develop an intense rivalry with Foxfire after she stole a kiss from Cheetor in Canada. However, the two seem to have a deep respect for one another, even though Shadow Panther keeps pushing it with her. But one thing is clear to both: both are deeply in love with Cheetor. Cheetor She and Cheetor seem to have a Spider-Man/Black Cat relationship. He'll chase and fight her, she'll fight him and runaway. However, she'll have moments that she'll pounce on him, rub her hands on his chest, and plant big wet kisses on his lips. She even once said that he'd make a great Predacon, but she also said that he shouldn't lose the boyscout attitude either. Wind-Rider Gallery PC280555.JPG PC280553.JPG PC280552.JPG Category:Villains Category:Predacons Category:Fembots Category:Teenagers